The Hooded One
by hipeoplesitsme
Summary: A daughter of Apollo is sent on a quest to rescue her long-lost brother from an unknown enemy known as the Hooded One.
1. Prologue: The Search begins

**Don't own anything except for anything you as a reader who I'm assuming has read the PJO series doesn't recognize. No romance here, if you're looking for it. ESPECIALLY no NicoxOC. Those drive me insane. This is my first story! Not counting little crappy one-shots. It's not finished yet. Obviously.**

* * *

Clang! Avri turned around to see a knife barely miss her head and hit the flagpole behind her. Of course. She was constantly expecting stuff like that. That's why she rarely left Camp Half-Blood. But this time, her father had sent her on a quest. Her father was Apollo. Her task was to save her brother from the assassin, who, in a strange twist on fate, was never chasing her brother. He was chasing her. She instinctively reached for her bow while turning and running away from the hooded figure she knew was behind her. She didn't even know what she was doing on the grounds of this sad little high school on a Saturday afternoon. Supposedly, the same person trying to kill her here, somewhere, held her missing brother captive. However, she'd been here for six hours, searching every nook and cranny of this pathetic work camp. He was nowhere to be found. She could remember when her brother first went missing.

She was nine years old. He had been missing for five years before she got the quest, and everyone but one had thought he was dead. Avri had never given up on him, though. He was a survivor. It was no surprise to her when her father had appeared telling her he was still alive, but in danger. No different from her. She was alive, and in danger. Always in danger.

'SH**' She knew she should have focused on running away! She attempted to pull the little bronze knife out of her shoulder. She glanced over her shoulder. The hooded one was several meters behind her. She was panting as she ran faster and faster away from the person who had been causing so much pain and heartbreak in her life. She longed to know what sick, twisted person would find so much happiness in ruining someone else's life. And why would they pick hers? Even Apollo had no idea who this person was. And he was the god of prophecy, for goodness' sake! He knew everything. But this person stumped him.

Suddenly, she tripped over a stone in her path. She tumbled to the ground, gasping as the wind was knocked out of her. She rolled to see where her enemy was, and saw a blade come hurtling at her head. She twisted away, narrowly avoiding having her head skewered. The blade impaled the ground beside her. In her head, she heard a whispery voice 'I won't kill you yet, girl. You provide a good challenge for me. Besides, I want to see the all-knowing Apollo when both his favorite daughter and son are killed at the same time!' Then, the hooded one vanished. Avri lay on the ground with a wounded shoulder, panting as she attempted to catch her breath. Her brother Ben would have never been caught unaware like that. She mentally beat herself. After she ate a square of ambrosia from her backpack, she stretched her arm to make sure it had healed right. There was no time to lose. Her brother's life depended on it. Ben was counting on her. Her father was counting on her. Camp was counting on her. She winced as she pulled herself to her feet. A glint on the ground where the hooded one had bent over her caught her eye. It was a single long lock of hair, gold as it glinted in the sun. Avri had never expected the hooded one to be a woman. What woman would hold such a grudge against her father as to kill his children in revenge? And more importantly, why?


	2. I forget the Titaness of Memory's name

This is the next chapter of my story. Reviews are much appreciated, unless from Selemi. She has a tendency to be very blunt. But CC is appreciated. Thanks so much!

Apollo sat behind the wheel of his sun Maserati Spyder. He knew it was against the rules, but he was carefully watching his daughter while she ran from the hooded one. When he heard what it-_she_ said, his blood ran cold. Ben, his star son, was still alive, but not for long. And his sister would finally see him again, in the land of the dead. He could feel Hermes' pain now when Luke died. If his twins died…he had no idea what he would do. When he saw the lock of hair, he realized what had happened. One of his ex-girlfriends was mad as heck. He knew which one, too. The one with the longest memory. The goddess of memory. Except Mnemosyne was not the goddess of memory. She was a Titaness, deemed safe after the wars when she fought with the gods. Apollo hadn't even been born during the first war. Mnemosyne was a very god-friendly titaness. Her daughters were Apollo's followers, the Muses.

Avri shivered as the sun went behind a cloud. She knew her father was contemplating what- or who- the hooded one was. In fact, she was contemplating it herself. She sent a quick prayer up to her father, hoping he could shed a little light on the situation-no pun intended. Suddenly, a name popped into her head. Mnemosyne. She recognized it from her book of myths she had as a child. Something about her father…Her father was the god of the sun…and music. Muses…Erato, muse of lyrics, Euterpe, music, Thalia, comedy, Melpomene, tragedy, Terpsichore, dance, Urania, astronomy, Clio, history, Polyhymnia, hymns, and Calliope, epics. They were Olympus' choir, taught by…Apollo. Their parents were Zeus and a Titaness…What was her name…Titaness of memory…how had she forgotten the titaness of memory's name? She prayed to her father once more, and remembered who Mnemosyne was. The titaness of memory. So, if Apollo had once made her made… she could hold a heck of a grudge. The muses probably knew everything about their mother. So, to find why Mnemosyne was out to kill her and her brother, talk to the people with the most information. Somehow, she had to find the Muses, and get the information about her brother and Apollo and Mnemosyne, and how they were connected. The Muses lived…on Olympus, she thought. So, back to New York, talk to the Muses, then back on the Hunt. Her brother's life depended on her succeeding. She would save him. She had to. How could she live if her twin, best friend, and constant companion didn't? No more pranks, duets, competitions, fights, anything. Nothing would be right. Mnemosyne must be stopped. Avri would live. Ben would live. They would see eack other again after five years. Avri sometimes forgot what he looked like, or she would forget his voice, or a fight they had had long ago. It was all Mnemosyne's fault. She would pay for what she had done.


End file.
